Thunder Nights
by vktrnkfrv
Summary: Both Makkachin Yuuri and a little someone are afraid of thunder storms. What happens when one of the worse happens in Russia? (Set five years after the anime. Viktor and Yuuri adopted a little girl called Sophia). Victuuri One-Shot


**Both Makkachin Yuuri and a little someone are afraid of thunder storms. What happens when one of the worse happens in Russia?**

 **(Set five years after the anime. Viktor and Yuuri adopted a little girl called Sophia).**

Yuuri cursed at himself. He knew he shouldn't have sent Viktor out to go and get some dinner. The weather reports all week said there was a high chance of thunder and lightning later in the week. Yuuri would much rather to have a cup of soup than a takeout right now, that would mean that him and Viktor would be under a blanket with him on the couch as they cuddled together.

However, Makkachin was on his side with her head resting on Yuuri's lap and on the other side Yuuri had little Sophia leaning on his chest with his arm around her. They all had a blanket draped over them. There was a slight problem though, all three of them were afraid of the thunder and lighting. And although the lightning and thunder would sound off every ten or so minutes, it didn't make it any less nerve racking. Yuuri would rather try and pull off another world record than sit through the storm.

All the curtains in the house were closed. Yuuri sat there quite content as he patted Makkachin and Sophia was snuggling into Yuuri. They were all trying to watch a kid's movie on the TV, well besides Makkachin who was peacefully sleeping. It was a nice distraction from the brewing storm outside.

Their peace was soon distributed as they all looked out the window to see a flash of lighting that was soon followed by a very loud clap of thunder. Makkachin jumped right up into Yuuri's lap. And Sophia shoved her head into Yuuri's chest and covered her ears. Yuuri subconsciously started to pat the poodle in hopes to calm her down. At the same time he was whispering words of comfort into Sophia's ear and he tightened his grip on her. While all in his head he was counting: 'One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi...'. It was something that he had picked up in America. He noticed a few people there doing it. It was in theory a way to see how far away it was.

Yuuri was still counting in his head as he was patting Makkachin. Makkachin started to calm down and she sunk into Yuuri's lap once again. This time with her head on Yuuri's abdomen. And Sophia began to relax again. They watched the movie. They just saw the princess being kissed awake by the handsome prince. Yuuri looked down to see both Makkachin and Sophia starting to fall asleep on him.

Yuuri turned to look at the time on the microwave. It was a bit hazy as he didn't have his glasses on, but he was able to make out the fact that it had been just over 20 minutes since Viktor had left to get dinner. Yuuri yawned and placed his head on the back of the couch and started to sleep.

A few minutes later Viktor walked in the door. He had hoped that Makkachin, Yuuri and Sophia were un-frighten by the storm. He was shocked to hear the house quiet. He could hear that main menu of Sleeping Beauty bring played in the background. Viktor followed the sound into the living room and saw one of the cutest things he had ever seen. Yuuri was asleep with his head on the back of the couch. And tightly held in his arms was Makkachin and Sophia. Viktor quickly placed the dinner on the side table and pulled his phone and took a quick photo.

Viktor soon heard a rumble in the sky. He quickly looked at the sleeping trio on the couch as the rumbling got louder, soon the thunder cracked in the sky. And Yuuri, Sophia and Makkachin bolted up. The thunder and echoed through the sky and Sophia started to cry.

"Shhhh darling." Viktor said as he instantly picked up Sophia and started to rock her as a grotty Yuuri started to get up. Sophia's cries soon turned into little whimpers.

"Oh look papa brought back dinner." Yuuri said as he looked over to the take away and an attempt to distract Sophia from the storm.

Sophia smiled and nodded and Viktor put Sophia on the floor and she sat down. Yuuri got her happy meal and smiled at her as he sat next to her with us dinner. Viktor was trying to find a movie for them to watch. Viktor soon found out and pressed play on the movie. Viktor grabbed his dinner and the blanket and sat down and wrapped the blanket around the now small trio. Makkachin sat in front of the trio and smiled as he was his humans having fun and enjoying the moment.

The movie soon came to an end. There had been little to no thunder. Which made it a little easier for Sophia to go to bed. It only took a story from Viktor and Makkachin to sleep at the end of her bed. Viktor and Yuuri slid into their bed together and Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and placed his chin on Yuuri's head.

"Are you going skate next year?" Viktor asked Yuuri. When they adopted Sophia they both took a two-year hiatus from skating as she was just a new born when they first adopted her.

"I'm thinking about it." Yuuri said.

"We are going to need to get you back into shape." Viktor said, Yuuri may of not gained weight, but he was not at the same level as he was two years. "I think next years Grand Prix is in Paris." Viktor said thoughtfully.

"What about Paris?" Yuuri asked confused as he looked up at Viktor.

"There is Disneyland there, we could take Sophia there." Viktor said as he smiled down at Yuuri.

"Hmm I like that plan." Yuuri said as he rested his head on Viktor's chest.

Just then there was a loud clap of thunder which was followed by a down pour of rain. Yuuri jumped and came closer to Viktor.

"Are you still scared?" Viktor teased.

"Shut up." Yuuri said with a frown.

"How long do you think we have before little miss decides to come in." Viktor asked. It was soon followed by loud footsteps in the hallway and a clamper of paws.

"Not that long." Yuuri smiled.

Sniffles were heard as the bedroom door creaked open. Viktor and Yuuri looked up to see a little tuff of blonde hair that was falling out of its once graceful French braid.

"Daddy the thbunber (thunder) is really loud." Sophia told Yuuri.

"Well you can hop in with me and papa." Yuuri said as he moved away from Viktor and opened the covers and Sophia hopped in. Yuuri lifted Sophia in his arms and turned around to face Viktor. Viktor smiled at his husband and daughter and wrapped his arms around the pair. Makkachin came up and settled in the small little gab between Viktor's and Yuuri's legs.

There was soon a clap of thunder. Sophia jumped and stared to cry again. Yuuri rubbed his hand up and down Sophia's back. Viktor frowned and thought for a minute. Viktor soon started to sing a lullaby in Russian that his own mother used to sing to him.

"Люли, люли, люленьки,  
Где вы, где вы, гуленьки?  
Прилетайте на кровать,  
Начинайте ворковать.  
Люли, люли, люленьки,  
Прилетели гуленьки.  
Сели в изголовьице -  
Спи-ка на здоровьице.  
Стали гули ворковать -  
Стала доча засыпать."

(See AN for translation)

Viktor smiled as he saw both Yuuri and Sophia fall asleep. He looked down and saw that Makkachin had started to fall asleep. It was the best feeling that he had ever felt. To have his husband, daughter and best friend with him, Viktor wouldn't trade it for all of the Grand Prix titles in the world. Viktor brought his family close to him as he fell asleep.

 **I absolutely had a blast writing this. They weren't originally going to have a daughter but I thought it would be a great addition. I know this is set a little while in the future and I have my doubts that Makkachin would be alive at that time, but the average lifespan for a poodle is 13-16 years.**

 **As promised the translation for the Russian Lullaby:**  
 **Looly-looly-loolenki**  
 **Where are you, little doves?**  
 **Come descend upon the bed**  
 **Start to growl at little lad.**

 **Looly-Looly-Loolenki**  
 **There come my little doves.**  
 **There sit they at your head,**  
 **Wee-wee sleep my little lad**.


End file.
